freshy_gregfandomcom-20200216-history
OGcore
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE IS CURSED. DO NOT EVER LINK TO IT OR MENTION IT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. OGcore is the world's worst HC, that Greg originally was a cohost (or "OG") and editor of. The other 3 cohosts were Real, Razz, and Turtlez. Additionally, Leon joined as an OG during the series' production. The series orignally started with a Minecraft season that featured these 5 people, plus Nooble and Yosh as guests. The season was known for its shitty ports (first made by Greg, then pixel ports made by Leon), shitty editing (due to being made in iMovie), and Turtlez being mute. After 9 episodes, the season finally ended. The only good thing to come out of it was the meme " WHAT", which was Turtlez' reaction to Leon's death. An additional meme was "It's the macaroni man", the only thing Turtlez ever said in the season. A second season followed for April Fools' Day, playing Roblox. This season had Dewott and Map as guests, playing on a map Map found. The season was recorded almost in its entirety without Map before he showed up, forcing them to record the season again. This caused everyone involved to not care about the HC at all, making it even shittier. For the third (and most likely final) season of OGcore, the gang actually did something original for once, and played Risk of Rain (a game suggested by Greg). This season featured OverHill and Beamz as guests. Unlike the other seasons, the editing was done in an actual software (Final Cut Pro) and the ports were slightly better. Additionally, the season played out well, despite it being one of only a few fan HCs to not reach the final area of the game. This is the only OGcore season to be well recieved, and has about 1000 views each on the episodes where people died, and 600 on the one that didn't. During RoR's editing process, tensions began to raise between Razz and Leon over what to do about the portraits, since they were the main complaint people still had about the series. To fix this, Razz hosted a portrait contest, which Kenale ended up winning. However, Kenale didn't become the new portrait artist for OGcore, since Greg and Leon both threatened to leave if Leon was replaced, and Razz not knowing how to edit yet. (This was during the height of the Lesar era.) After RoR finished, the plan was to record a Terraria season on expert mode. However, the actual recording date was put off due to Razz being in Japan in late June, as well as to give everyone a break, since OGcore had been going nonstop since its founding 5 months prior. However, during the trip, Real left the community abruptly, which caused Greg to announce he would be departing after Terraria as well. Leon remained on, however. After this setback, the final nail in the coffin was placed by the actual recording of the Terraria season in late July, which was recorded without Turtlez, despite promises he would unmute for that season. Razz died early in the recording and then had a meltdown and attmepted to scrap the season during its contnued recording, rendering a large chunk of footage unusable. After realizing it didn't need to be scrapped, and then realizing he forced it to be scrapped due to his retardedness, Razz quit OGcore, giving ownership to Turtlez. Since Turtlez gained control of the HC, he has recorded a fourth season, and given it to Leon to edit. However, shortly after this, the Great Groundings began, and Leon is naturally a slow editor anyway, so God knows when it'll come out (if ever.) Overall, the major failure of OGcore was not its early seasons' quality, but rather its internal struggles. Due to it having 5 hosts and everyone having a different idea of what OGcore should be, everyone ended up hating each other over it. I for one am a lot happier now that I'm out. -Razz